The Confession
" " is the 9th episode of Season 2, and the 31st overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on December 7, 2007. Synopsis Landry finally comes clean about his role in the murder of the man who assulted Tyra. Herc decides that it's a good idea to find Street a date on an online dating service. Coach Taylor puts Tim to work due to his prior mishaps. There is termoil between Julie and Tami as they prepare for baby Gracie's christening. Plot Landry is at the police station confessing to the murder he committed. The detective goes to talk with Chad and Landry gets upset because he wants to finish confessing. Chad grabs Landry and literally drags him out of the police station. Mrs. Saracen interrupts Carlotta and Matt as they have sex because she's looking for some snacks. Tami is stressing out over baby Gracie's christening. Despite having let Tim back on the football team, Coach Taylor has Tim do laundry as penance. Herc tries to get Jason to sign up for a dating website. Buddy tells Santiago that he's going to be playing a lot on Friday. Tyra talks to Chad about how Landry went to the police station and confessed. He recommends that she get a lawyer. Guy tells Tim that returning to the football team was the worst mistake of his life. Tyra confronts Landry about confessing and he tells her that he couldn't keep lying. Santiago has a bad practice and Coach Taylor tells Buddy that he doesn't think Santiago's it for the team. Landry and Chad meet with a lawyer who tells them that he can either go to prison or get probation. Lyla visits Jason and overhears him setting up a date with Isabella for the upcoming weekend. Julie visits Eric at school to talk about the christening and how Tami has been stressing out about it. Eric says that he'll talk to Tami. Tim is helping out with the gymnastics team when Guy shows up. Tim tries to get him to leave but Guy says that he'll wait for Tim to finish. Buddy helps Santiago study for practice. Eric tries to talk to Tami about Julie being overextended but Tami doesn't want to hear it. Chad talks to Landry and tells him that he can't handle it if Landry goes to prison. He tries to convince Landry that it was self-defense. Tim shows up early to continue doing the work Coach assigned him. Carlotta arrives at Matt's workplace and Smash tells Matt that he's in a situation thats too good to last. He tells Matt to set some ground rules. Landry asks Tyra if she really was in fear for her life and she says yes. Santiago tells Buddy that he can't play tonight and asks why Buddy cares if he plays. Buddy tells him that he has an opportunity tonight to become part of a team. Julie shows Tami the dress that she's wearing for the christening but Tami doesn't like it. Julie and Tami argue about how Julie thinks everything she does is wrong. Julie tells Tami that all she's asking for his a thank you for all the help she's been providing. Landry meets with the detective and tells him why he attacked Mike and says that it was because he was in fear for his life. Jason goes on a date with Isabella. He learns that she gets turned on by pee and has the waitress help him ditch her. Buddy approaches Coach Taylor and tells him to put Santiago into the game. Coach Taylor realizes that they are loosing so he puts Santiago in and he manages to get them the ball. Buddy tells Santiago that after he was put in that he changed the momentum of the game and Santiago thanks him. Jason gets a ride home from the waitress, Erin. He thanks her for saving him from his date and the two kiss. Matt tries to establish some ground rules with Carlotta but she just kisses him and walks away. Guy wakes up Tim by poking a gun into his chest because he didn't feed the ferrets. Guy is having a party downstairs. Tim lies about going to get vodka and gets the hell out of there. After having spent the night with Erin, Jason gets dropped off at home. He gets yelled at by his parents for staying out all night. He apologizes and tells them that he's moving in with Herc. Tami talks to Julie before the christening and tells her that it's important to her because she wants to celebrate her two daughters. While getting ready for the party, Tami tells Eric that Tim is parked out front. He wakes up Tim and gives him a sleeping bag so that he can stay with them. Jason moves in with Herc. Carlotta teaches Matt how to make mole. Gracie gets baptized. Detective Tambor arrives to take Landry into custody or so it appears. Instead, Landry goes to Tyra and tells her that they aren't pressing charges. She hugs him out of relief. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes